The Organoid Chronicles II: The Resistance
by Might is Write
Summary: In a post apocalyptic Zi, two sides clash for control over the planet. Led by Craven and the Chaos Saurer the Spawn march to enslave Zi while Crow leads the Resistance in order to free it from their tyrannical rule. Please read and review.
1. A Life On the Run

PROLOGUE

_Planet Zi had been forever changed the fateful day the Empire fell to the unstoppable power of the Chaos Saurer. The Death Wraiths swarmed the continent, destroying village after village in a campaign of terror the likes of which had never been seen by the residents of Zi. Any colony too powerful to be defeated by the Wraiths was met by the burning breath of the Chaos Saurer, easily crushed under its shadow in a bid to destroy all resistance and claim planet Zi as its own. Zi turned into a post apocalyptic planet, ever fighting for its freedom against an age old terror with power beyond comprehension. Lead by the Peace Paladins, a large underground resistance fiercely fought against the rule of the Chaos Saurer and the Death Wraiths, vowing to cleanse the land of the Evil that had swept across it. The Death Wraiths, unable to completely quell the uprising, began harvesting warriors of their own. Children were taken from their homes and trained to be cold and ruthless fighters against the Paladins and their Freedom Fighters. Fueled by the power of the Chaos Saurer and the promise of immortality the Spawn of Chaos, as they were called, fought against their own kind. This is the tale of the fateful war between the Resistance and the Spawn. A tale of corruption and death, of rebellion and righteousness.

* * *

_

CHAPTER 1

A Life On the Run

Ten years after the fall of the Empire . . .

Gambit sipped the warm tea he had prepared, staring down at the fire he had started, watching the flames dance and bathing in the heat they released. The sun had just begun to come up, peeking over the horizon and revealing the landscape around him. The boy had lived a rough life, a life on the run. His young face seemed more aged then it really was, evidence of the hardship he had endured. His nose, which had been broken numerous times, was slightly pressed to the side. His eyes were racy and ever alert, their lime green color piercing the darkness in an eerie glow as they paced from side to side. A large scar ran down his face, going from the left side of his forehead all the way down to his right cheek. The warmth of the fire made the scar burn a little more than the rest of his body so he pulled back his strawberry blonde hair and put his hand over it, blocking out the heat of the flames.

The desert around him was full of craters, the sand inside still charred black though their source had long since passed by. Gambit took another quick sip of his tea before setting it down at the sound of boosters in the distance. He quickly dumped the remainder of his drink and a bucket of water he had next to him over the fire and scrambled behind a large rock beside him. Ever since he was eight he had run from the Death Wraiths, trying to escape their cruelty and torment, though it never really left him. The Death Wraiths haunted his dreams, manipulating his mind until all he saw were shadows and zombies. The effects had nearly stripped him of his humanity, turning him into a wild animal whose main instinct was to run and hide. The pockets of humanity that existed told him to fight and with every step his two instincts fought against each other. As the boosters came closer and closer Gambit feared more and more for his life.

The boy took a chance and quickly peeked around the corner of his hiding place. The Spawn were near, ten years of running had given him the gift of sensing their presence, yet his eyes saw nothing. He took a deep breath and looked around for a newer, bigger hiding place. He caught a glimpse of some ruins not too far away and decided to go for it, picking up his hover board from the sandy ground and getting on. Using the remote controls he started the board and sped toward the ruins as fast as he could. The sudden amount of noise brought a familiar response, the sound of a Rev Raptor growling. Suddenly a pair of the raptor type Zoids exploded from behind a pair of rocks and roared as they gave chase. Gambit nervously looked behind himself at the approaching terrors. Inside the cockpits two tortured souls sat, tainted by the darkness of Chaos, the Spawn ruthlessly pursued him. But if the Rev Raptors had no boosters equipped, where had the sound come from?

Gambit pushed the question out of his head as he neared the ruins, glancing back to see the Rev Raptors gaining on him. The boy clenched his teeth together and flipped backwards off his hover board, tapping a button on the controls for a sudden boost. The boy landed on the ground perfectly and kept his feet moving as the hover board pulled him up the side of the mountain that held the ruins, his only chance of survival. The Raptors behind him clawed up the side of the mountain as well, their hardened alloy talons tearing at the ground as they gave chase.

The hover board pulled the boy up to a metal door protruding from the mountain face. Instead of continuing upward Gambit launched himself forward, kicking the door roughly with the steel toe of his boots. The slightly rusted door caved in from the impact and the hover board pulled him the rest of the way through. Once inside, the boy took a moment to gain back his breath. He peeked out and watched as the Rev Raptors continued on up the hillside, completely ignoring the small opening he had made in the door. Gambit set his hover board to the side and pulled out the small flashlight he carried, turning it on and looking around.

The room he was in was filled with broken Zoid parts and discarded weaponry, but what piqued his interest the most was the door on the other side of the room with a small control console next to it. Having hidden in many a ruin, Gambit approached the console with much confidence, pressing a few buttons in a special sequence. The old door hissed as it slid open and lights from the room inside it flickered on. The boy strolled inside and looked around. More consoles rested against the walls and in the middle of the room a single tube filled with green liquid rested. Gambit stared at the tube in a trance, almost hypnotized by the liquid inside as it bubbled. He had seen tubes like these before, but they had been broken, glass shattered all over the floor. This one was still in tact.

Gambit reached down and pressed a small blue button at the base of the tube, on the mount that held it to the ground. The tube slowly began cracking, releasing steam and liquid as it opened like an egg. The green liquid inside quickly drained and a small metal body hit the glass that encased it, breaking the tube the rest of the way open. Gambit stared in awe at the creature before him. One word came to his mind: "organoid". The metallic creature resembled the Rev Raptors that had been chasing him or at least it shared their basic body shape. The organoid was maroon in color, with a small crest of horns on the back of its head and a single horn on its nose. Gambit bent down and shook the organoid slowly, ever aware of the danger it could pose to his life if it was violent.

The organoid's eyelids slid open, revealing the golden orbs inside that served as the creature's eyes. Surprised, Gambit jumped backwards, causing the organoid to jump to its feet scared as well. The two stared at each other across the room with startled looks on their faces. Gambit gulped and took a step forward. The organoid let loose a low growl as the human approached it but remained still. The human then held out his hand, allowing the shy creature to sniff it. The organoid then quit growling and relaxed a bit, Gambit responding by relaxing as well. The boy came closer and the organoid allowed him. For a moment Gambit stroke the creature's head, then pulled back cautiously. The organoid stepped closer to him, sensing his familiar shyness and thrust its head under his hand. Gambit smiled and began petting the organoid, the most relaxing feeling he had ever felt. "Predator" Gambit said softly. The organoid growled in acknowledgement of the name it had just been given.

Suddenly the blissful moment was ruined by the sound of a Rev Raptor roaring and an explosion rocking the room. Gambit and Predator turned to see the Spawn and their Zoids looking through the massive hole they'd just blown into the side of the mountain. The Rev Raptors hissed and took a threatening step forward. Predator roared in defiance and stepped in between Gambit and the Zoids, protecting its newfound friend. "Foolish little organoid, none can resist the power of Chaos" one of the Spawn soldiers said over the Zoid's megaphone. Predator roared again and the Rev Raptors charged.

A stream of bullets ran up the ground just in front of the Raptors, cutting them off. The Spawn turned their attention to the ground below, seeing a single Zoid slithering toward them. The Zoid was serpent-like in appearance, with an unusual albino color and outstretched retractable wings. "It's Vengeance!" the other Spawn yelled. The Rev Raptors charged down the mountainside and toward the approaching Stealth Dragon. The pilot inside the Dragon smirked and pushed his long black hair to the side as a bolt of green energy slammed into the Zoid, sending a wave of green power along its serpentine body.

Gambit and Predator raced out of the room to watch what happened next. The Stealth Dragon launched into flight, meeting the Rev Raptors head-on, its claws reaching out. The Gripper Claws grabbed onto each Raptor and pulled them to the ground, the Zoids hissing in resistance. The Stealth Dragon bellowed a mighty draconic roar and fiercely bit into the first Raptor's head with its hardened alloy teeth, activating its AZ40mm machine guns as well. The shots and teeth tore through the light armor of the Zoid and pierced the cockpit inside. The Spawn screamed in horror as his body was crushed by the armor around the head as it caved in.

The remaining Rev Raptor managed to kick the Stealth Dragon off of it and get to its feet quickly. The Dragon threw its tail forward like a whip, catching the Raptor in its leg and bludgeoning it in half. The Raptor stared down at its lost appendage and roared, jumping forward using its remaining leg. The force of the impact sent both Zoids rolling down the mountainside in a ball of crashing metal. The Stealth Dragon managed to roll on top of its opponent and pin it down once again. A hail of bullets from the Dragon's mouth finished off the Zoid and its pilot once and for all.

Gambit watched in awe as the cockpit to the Stealth Dragon hissed open, revealing the pilot inside. The man was tall and slim, with ocean blue eyes and black, spiky hair. The pilot's organoid appeared from inside the Zoid and picked up its partner, boosting toward the boy and his organoid. Predator growled as the two unknown figures approached. The dragon-like green organoid dropped the pilot just in front of the boy and landed beside him.

"Don't worry," the pilot said, "you're safe now." Gambit stared at the man, preparing to make a run for it. "No, don't leave," the pilot said, "I'm here to help you. My name's Crow." The man reached out, holding out a hand. Gambit did the same, cautiously shaking the stranger's hand. "Whose your friend?" Crow asked.

Gambit turned to the organoid he'd just found and said "Predator." Crow nodded.

"Why don't you come with me, I'll take you to a safe hiding place where neither the Spawn nor the Wraiths can find you" Crow said, motioning for the boy to follow him. Gambit looked at Predator for a minute, then turned to follow the man. The organoid curiously followed them as well. "So, what's your name friend?" Crow asked.

"Gambit" the boy answered, looking around for anymore signs of the Spawn.

"How long have you been out here Gambit?" Crow asked as the Stealth Dragon bent down and allowed both men into the cockpit. The organoids growled back and forth in casual conversation as well, hopping up on the Stealth Dragon's head.

"Ten years" Gambit said nervously.

"You've been able to elude the Spawn that long? I'm impressed," Crow said, "but you don't have to run anymore. I'll take you to my base, more friends will be waiting there." Gambit nodded in acknowledgement as the cockpit to the Stealth Dragon closed and the Zoid mobilized. "How long have you and Predator been partners?" Crow asked.

"I just found him" Gambit said, getting used to talking with another human for the first time in a while.

"Drake and I have been a team for a long time now," Crow said, reminiscing, "it's been a hard life but we do what we have to in order to survive." A few hours and some small talk later, the Stealth Dragon landed just outside a mountain face. Gambit watched as a piece of the mountain slid open, revealing a long tunnel going down beneath the mountain. "Well," Crow said, "we're here."

* * *

A/N: How do you like it so far? Please review, I respond to all reviews with equal thanks whether or not it's a flame. 


	2. Gambit's Rage

CHAPTER 2

Gambit's Rage

The Stealth Dragon descended into the tunnel beneath the mountain, lights flickering on to illuminate its way. Gambit looked around anxiously as he waited to see something other than two metal walls on either side. The mountain face slid back into position and closed completely behind them with a loud thud. Up ahead, the Stealth Dragon emerged from the tunnel and into a massive hangar below the surface. Zoids of all kinds sat while mechanics worked on them, equipping weapons and fixing armor. "Welcome to the Resistance kid" Crow said. Further along, Gambit gazed out the cockpit of the Stealth Dragon, seeing a line of Zoid parts moving along a giant revolving belt.

"What's that?" Gambit asked.

"The assembly line," Crow answered, "we moved a large Zoid factory down here so we could make our own Zoids. We need every advantage we can get against the Spawn." Gambit understood, continuing to look around. He saw a group of kids wielding rifles and aiming at targets. "We're preparing for the next generation of Resistance since it doesn't look like the fighting will stop anytime soon" Crow said, noticing Gambit's curiosity. The Stealth Dragon landed on a special flight pad just for it, led in by a soldier holding special lights and opened its cockpit. Crow and Gambit climbed out, met by Drake and Predator on the ground. A man with blue, spiky hair and matching blue eyes approached them.

"Vengeance," the man said, "good to see you return safely."

"This is Victor, leader of our Special Forces unit," Crow said, "and Victor, this is Gambit. I rescued him and Predator over there from a Spawn search party." The man named Victor saluted the young man, Gambit confusingly saluting back. More men and a single woman approached Gambit's rescuer from behind. "Ah," Crow said, "this is Juliet, Commander of our Air Force and Scar, leader of Scouting Operations. Over there is Gabriel, Commander of the Blitzkrieg Squad and Ace, Captain of our ground forces." Gambit nervously shook each person's hand and did his best to smile and be pleasant.

"So, Predator huh?" Victor asked, approaching the maroon organoid. His efforts were met by a deep growl and a chomp to the hand. Victor quickly pulled back as Predator ducked behind his new partner. Gambit turned and pet the organoid between its nose horn and forehead, Predator nearly started purring in delight. "Okay, doesn't like strangers," Victor said, holding out his hand in pain, "that's alright."

"Drake doesn't like guns and Predator doesn't like strangers," Crow said, "I guess organoids are just picky. Hey Gambit, how about I have Victor here show you to a room?"

"Then what?" Gambit asked.

"Then, you relax for a while" Crow answered.

"I don't want to relax, I want to help" Gambit said.

"You mean you want to help fight the Spawn?" Crow asked. Gambit just nodded and stared at the ground quietly. "You know, a Death Wraith killed my father and destroyed my home," Crow said, "is that what happened to you, but with the Spawn?" Another quiet nod gave him the answer. "Okay, follow me then."

* * *

A couple of minutes later the man, the boy and their organoids walked down a long hall, surrounded by glass cases holding fresh-from-the-factory Zoids. Gambit carefully looked every Zoid over, going down the line until he found one he liked. "What's this?" he asked. Crow looked at the Zoid Gambit was asking about. It was lion-like in shape, with light blue armor, razor sharp fangs and a pair of Hi-Intensity Beam Cannons on its back, as well as a few other concealed weapons. 

"Ah, the Shield Liger DSC-J, also known as the Leomaster," Crow said, "this Zoid has a short history so far. The war against the Spawn and the Death Wraiths forced us to up the ante, we needed serious firepower and defense to stand up to Genosaurers and the like. Working with one of the most balanced Zoids we had, we improve all of the Shield Liger's capabilities. The Leomaster has an Anti-CPG Shield, capable of taking a full force Super Charged Particle Gun without damaging the Zoid and improved armor to boot. The final touch were the twin Hi-Intensity Beam Cannons, strong enough to defeat a Gojulas in a few shots and cause massive damage to even the strongest armor. These Zoids are the perfect anti-Chaos Saurer weapon, but they are also very expensive. As a matter of fact, we only have five here at this base."

"You mean that there are other bases?" Gambit asked.

"Yes, to have all our forces in one area is a major security risk," Crow said, "but this is the main command base." Gambit nodded and continued looking around. He saw Heldigunners, Rev Raptors, Molgas, Command Wolves and Godos, but none really caught his interest. The next Zoid he came across did however. "The Gun Sniper," Crow said, "a raptor-type Zoid with a fair amount of both long and medium range weaponry. Of course, each of ours are equipped with the Wild Weasel Unit for added firepower, which disables the tail-mounted 144mm sniper rifle but adds dual AZ144mm and AZ188mm cannons. Beyond that, the Zoid is also equipped with dual wrist-mounted 20mm gatling guns and a pair of boosters that double as 8-shot Mortar Pods."

"I want this Zoid" Gambit said, nearly drooling as he said it. Crow nodded and motioned for the boy to follow him.

* * *

An hour later the Gun Sniper sat in the middle of an enormous white room with padded walls and a single window with double-paned bullet proof glass. "All the appropriate equipment has been installed to monitor the Gun Sniper's condition during the battle," Crow's voice said over an intercom, "begin whenever you're ready." A pair of tiger type Zoids called Zaber Fangs roared a challenge at the Sniper while Predator waited behind it. The Zaber Fangs were standard, equipped with dual 30mm cannons, various 20mm cannons, a Triple-Barreled Impact Cannon and a 3-shot rocket launcher as well. 

"Predator!" Gambit yelled. The maroon organoid bellowed into the air with its metallic voice and boosted up, turning to a bolt of maroon energy and melding with the Gun Sniper. The Zoid reacted by roaring wildly as its paint job turned to maroon. Gambit smiled pleasantly at the change.

"Look at that!" Crow yelled to Victor, who was standing right next to him. "The Gun Sniper's performance was boosted up by 80 percentin all areas upon the merger with Predator!"

"How much does Drake boost them up by?" Victor asked.

"Only 50 percent," Crow answered, "that's one tough organoid!"

The Gun Sniper sprang forward in a blur of maroon light as Gambit activated its boosters. The Zaber Fangs had to jump out of the way to avoid the oncoming Zoid as the Gun Sniper nearly collided with them. The first one hissed and slashed at the Gun Sniper with its hardened alloy claws. Inside the cockpit, all Gambit could see were the faces of the children that had come, armed with weapons and killed his parents ten years ago. Their disfigured, almost zombified faces laughed mockingly at his pitiful attempts to catch them. The boy gritted his teeth together and tapped the button on top of the main control stick. The Wild Weasel Unit came to life, firing all its weapons at once. The shots slammed into the first Zaber Fang, blowing four craters in its armor. The tiger type Zoid collapsed in a heap on the ground as Gambit turned to face the remaining one.

"What's happening?" Crow asked, looking at the computer. "Gambit's conditions are way off the charts, and the Gun Sniper's are reacting in unison!"

Gambit yelled a battle cry as the Gun Sniper swiped viciously at the remaining Zaber Fang. The opposing Zoid ducked under the ferocious attack just in time and began backing away, hissing defensively. The Gun Sniper returned with a powerful roar, causing the Zaber to cower down and whimper as it closed in. The raptor-like Zoid pounced on its prey, landing on the Zaber Fang's back and tearing away ravenously at the Zoid's armor and weapons. The Gun Sniper didn't stop until the Zaber's entire body was ripped in half, parts of it hanging from the Zoid's mouth. Gambit panted as he calmed down, his vision returning to normal.

Predator rocketed out of the Sniper and the cockpit opened. Gambit jumped out, his heart still pumping a tremendous amount of blood throughout his body. Crow ran out to meet him. "Amazing!" the man yelled. "We've never had a new pilot pass this training course as quickly as you, you've set a new record!"

"Records don't matter to me," Gambit said, "thanks to you I finally have a chance to avenge my parents. That's all I care about." The boy, joined immediately by his organoid, walked shyly out of the room and toward Victor. "Show me to my room."

* * *

That night Gambit had the best sleep he'd ever had. He slept so soundly he snored, a bad habit he had kicked to the curb when the Spawn began chasing him. The boy awoke in the morning to the sound of an alarm going off. He heard voices run by his room and down toward the Zoid hangars nearby and quickly got to his feet. Predator opened a single eye and yawned, slowly getting to his feet as well. 

"All personnel, we're now going to code red, I repeat, the Spawn are within three miles of the base and closing," a voice said over the megaphone and added "please remain calm." Gambit rolled his eyes and hurried into the Zoid hangar holding his new Gun Sniper. He hopped in the cockpit just in time to see Crow's Stealth Dragon soar by. The Sniper roared into action and sprang after the draconic Zoid.

"Alright soldiers," Crow said to everyone following him, "prepare to launch at my command." The man stared down at his command screen seriously as it came to life with data transmitted from the command center. A large group of Zoids, led by a familiar Psychosaurer, approached at high speeds, hoping to catch the Resistance off guard. "Craven! Launch damn it, launch!" The mountain side slid open, the Stealth Dragon leading the Gun Sniper and other Zoids out to face the oncoming threat. The other Zoids included Iron Kongs, Shield Ligers and Zaber Fangs. Crow's Zoid boosted into the air, stretching out its wings and charging the Death Wraith and his mutant Genosaurer.

Gambit closed his eyes and his world became red at the sight of the Spawn and their wretched Zoids. "Predator!" he yelled. The organoid melded with the Sniper as he boosted toward a group of Helcats. The cheetah-like Zoids opened fire with their numerous machine guns and beam cannons as the Gun Sniper closed in. The raptor type Zoid took a few hits but kept going, fueled by Gambit's rage. A Helcat activated its Stealth Shield in fear, but the Gun Sniper was already upon it. A few shots from the WWU blasted the light armor of the Helcat to nothing and Gambit's Zoid lunged forward, clawing viciously into the side of the Zoid. A Grappling Hook Arm caught the light framed raptor Zoid and began reeling it in, anti-Zoid weaponry chewing at its armor as it went. The Gun Sniper flailed and hissed defiantly as the Psychosaurer drew it ever closer, unaffected by the Zoid's thrashing and threats.

Seeing Crow coming, Craven boosted his Saurer backwards, dodging the oncoming Dragon and pulling the Sniper with it. A quick movement from Crow forced Craven to withdraw his attack on the Gun Sniper and focus on his main opponent. The Helcats from before swarmed the fallen Sniper, pinning it down with gunfire. A few lucky shots snapped one of the Zoid's arms off and constant fire began to ware down the Sniper's light armor. Gambit activated the Zoid's boosters, sliding along sideways on the ground, and slammed into a Helcat. The Gun Sniper used the Helcat as a ramp to get to its feet, crushing the cat-like Zoid under its weight.

The Psychosaurer roared and boosted up, dodging a swipe of the Stealth Dragon's tail. "Too slow village boy, always too slow!" Craven yelled. Crow punched the command screen of the Dragon and piloted it toward its opponent once more. Craven laughed as the Psychosaurer reached out and grabbed the head of the Stealth Dragon, using its momentum to throw it to the ground. Next, the Saurer began charging up its Max CPG, a cloud of charged particles forming.

Gambit's Gun Sniper used the 20mm gatling gun on its remaining arm to tear into a Helcat's chest as another prepared to pounce on him. The Gun Sniper turned to fire but the Helcat was too fast, knocking the raptor type Zoid over again. The two Zoids grappled on the ground for control momentarily until the Gun Sniper finally just kicked the Helcat away. Gambit gritted his teeth together again, rolling the Gun Sniper to its feet to face another advancing opponent, this one a Rev Raptor. The two raptor-types squared off before charging each other headlong.

The Stealth Dragon stretched out its wings and boosted out of the way just as a barrage of charged particle beams slammed into the ground where it had just been. Crow took a deep breath and the Dragon poured a stream of anti-Zoid bullets from its mouth mounted 40mm machine guns. The Psychosaurer covered its face with its arms and boosted right through the attack, catching the main body of the Stealth Dragon with its claws and roaring in its face. Crow's Zoid reacted by biting into the enemy Zoid's neck, trying desperately to behead it. Craven snickered and fired both Grappling Hook Arms, shooting the Stealth Dragon through the air and toward the face of the mountain.

The Rev Raptor stretched out its dual scythe cutters, threatening to cut the Gun Sniper in half as it charged. The Sniper maneuvered to the side just in time to avoid the attack and turned a tight radius, coming up behind its enemy. The Rev Raptor tried to turn but was met only by a barrage of anti-Zoid shots from the Gun Sniper's WWU. Gambit didn't celebrate the victory at all, immediately turning to face another opponent.

The Stealth Dragon clashed with the mountain, sending rubble and rocks flying in the air. The Psychosaurer relentlessly began reeling the Zoid in for another attack when it suddenly came to life, smashing one of the arms with its hardened alloy tail club. The attack forced the Saurer to let go with that arm and the Stealth Dragon easily wiggled out of the grasp of the other, but without the loss of a hunk of armor. The Dragon flew toward the main body of its arch-enemy and grabbed the Saurer with its Gripper Claws, picking it up as it went.

Gambit finished off the enemy Molga he'd just decapitated and looked around for a new opponent. All around him the Resistance had taken the upper hand, now outnumbering the Spawn two-to-one. He watched as Crow's Stealth Dragon drug the Psychosaurer along the mountain until the Zoid was simply torn from its grasp. The Saurer boosted to its feet and began fleeing. "Retreat! All forces retreat!" Craven ordered. The Spawn immediately obeyed, instantly turning and beginning to retreat as well. The Gun Sniper and its allies charged their fleeing opposition, taking out a few stragglers before returning to the base.

Gambit and Crow jumped out of their cockpits in unsion, meeting each other on the ground as Predator and Drake boosted out of the pilots' Zoids. "How did the Spawn know where your base was?" Gambit asked.

"They've known for a long time kid," Crow explained, "attacks like those are as common as the sun setting." Gambit took a deep breath and sighed, this wasn't going to be an easy rebellion.

* * *

A/N: Sorry about the wait for this chapter, I wanted to get it up sooner but was distracted by life's little obstacles. Hope everyone enjoyed it and didn't think Gambit was too uber. Please review! 


	3. Down in the Dungeon

CHAPTER 3

Down in the Dungeon

Gambit wiped a bead of sweat from his forehead and focused on the command screen of the Gun Sniper, its infrared sensors showing the heat signatures of other Zoids. Beside the Sniper was the Whitz Wolf, with Scar in the cockpit. The boy pressed a few more buttons as he analyzed the information his Zoid's sensors had brought up. "I'm picking up three Red Horn and a Dark Horn" Gambit said.

"Don't forget about the two Command Wolf Attack Customs their using as scouts" Scar pointed out. The Gun Sniper turned to the side and picked up the heat signatures of the wolf type Zoids his companion was talking about. "Ready for action?" Scar asked.

"Shouldn't we wait for reinforcements?" Gambit asked. Scar scoffed.

"Listen rookie, we haven't survived ten years against the Spawn and their masters by using our numbers," Scar explained, "we use our superior strategies. Now, on my command we each attack a scout. But you have to be quick about it, taking the Command Wolf before it can call for the Horns. Got it?" Gambit nodded. "Attack!"

The Gun Sniper and Whitz Wolf descended down the cliff side and into the luscious forest below, splitting up at the base. Gambit followed the heat signature of his chosen opponent and the Sniper silently stalked its prey. The Command Wolf, white in color, turned around and spotted the Gun Sniper, howling into the air. Gambit winced, but charged forward. "Predator!" he yelled. A saurian roar and a flash of maroon energy signified the arrival of his organoid. Upon fusing with Predator, the Gun Sniper nearly doubled its speed, quickly closing the gap between it and its opponent.

The Command Wolf scout activated his smoke dischargers, sending plumes of chalky black clouds into the air. Gambit's world became red and without even looking down at his sensors he found his opponent. The Gun Sniper, under the cover of smoke, viciously tore into its opponent with a combination of firepower and claws. The Command Wolf, barely still operational, lunged forward and knocked the ravenous raptor-like Zoid backwards. Then, the wolf-like Zoid howled into the air a final time before Gambit fired a plethora of bullets from all of his Sniper's weapons. In a blaze of muzzle flashes the Command Wolf collapsed to the ground.

But the scout's true purposes behind the smoke became clear, it was a signal to his allies. In an explosion of black smoke a Red Horn charged toward the Gun Sniper, catching the smaller framed Zoid with its hardened alloy Crasher Horn. The Red Horn impaled the Gun Sniper, its horn gouging into the Zoid's exposed chest. Gambit activated the Sniper's boosters, the momentum pulling his Zoid off the dangerous horn. Just as the Gun Sniper touched the ground again, the other Horns came crashing into the fray. The second Red Horn bulldozed over the top of the Gun Sniper while the Dark Horn trampled on top of it. The small Sniper was nearly in ruin now.

Gambit roared a mighty battle cry and his Zoid responded in part, rolling to its feet and firing at the Dark Horn as it tried to turn around. Shots exploded from the Wild Weasel Unit, slamming into the side of the Dark Horn with significant force. The impact threw the bulky Zoid over, giving Gambit a chance to advance. The Sniper boosted toward its fallen opponent like a vulture coming down on roadkill. A few shots from the Red Horns rocked the raptor-like Zoid but Gambit's rage fueled it forward. The Dark Horn roared in bestial rage as the Sniper bit into the saurian Zoid's exposed neck. The Horn malfunctioned and a surge of electricity passed through it.

The Sniper turned to face its remaining opponents but after a small barrage from the Red Horns its already damaged body collapsed. The Horns cautiously approached their prey, carefully aiming all their weaponry at the fallen Zoid. Before they could open fire and finish off the boy and his organoid a pair of energy beams slammed into the first Red Horn, cutting through its back leg and forcing it to fall off balance. The second Red Horn turned, only to be met by a barrage of shots from the Whitz Wolf's dual impact cannon. The shots stripped the Red Horn of a chunk of chest armor before the saurian type Zoid fired a few shots, sending geysers of dirt and bark into the air as they collided with the ground around the Wolf's feet.

Scar screamed a battle cry and the Whitz Wolf boosted forward using its trio of boosters. The Red Horn charged as well, hoping to impale its opponent. Scar quickly maneuvered out of the way and activated his smoke dischargers. In a flash the area was engulfed in darkness once again. The Spawn soldier inside the cockpit of the Horn immediately brought up his sensors, scanning the area for the Whitz Wolf. A gust of wind blew the smoke away and the soldier heard a whistle from behind him. Scar ended the battle with fire from all of the Wolf's weapons. The final Horn fell to the ground, its back legs both missing.

Predator boosted to the ground, his chest opening and Gambit appearing from inside. The boy and the organoid ran over to the cockpit of the Red Horn as it opened, a zombie-like child pulling himself out. Predator roared and sprang on the child before he could escape, pinning him down with his superior weight. "You . . . fool," the Spawn managed to choke out, "you . . . can't stop us!" The sound of a gun firing stopped the child from talking, Scar standing above the Spawn and re-holstering his weapon. Suddenly the Spawn sprang back into motion again, crying in pain. "That hurt!" The hole in the Spawn's leg oozed with crimson-colored blood.

Scar jumped down and pulled the child-soldier out of the cockpit, throwing him over his shoulder. "You'll make a fine specimen for target practice," Scar said, "unless you have some information for us that is." At first the Spawn just remained silent, but a gentle nudge from Scar's pistol changed his mind.

"What do you want to know?" the Spawn asked.

* * *

The darkness of the dungeon was pierced by a sudden beam of light, revealing the ragged prisoner inside. The Madam President, her dress torn to pieces and body beaten from multiple forms of abuse, raised her head weakly to see the face of Craven. "Evening Madam President," the Death Wraith spat out, "cup of tea?" The Death Wraith held out a cup of warm, soothing tea. A brilliant aroma of different berries and herbs awoke the President's senses, piquing up at the delightful smell. She leaned forward with what little strength she had to try and sip the wonderful liquid. At the last minute Craven pulled back the cup, took a big swig of the brew and then poured the rest on the old woman's head. The Death Wraith laughed uncontrollably as he watched the woman's soaked hair drip the liquid just out of her reach. "Guess not" the Death Wraith cackled, shrugging his shoulders.

The President moaned out a few words. "What . . . do . . . you . . . want?" she asked, barely able to talk.

"Glad you asked," Craven said, "it's a topic we've discussed many times Madam President. One that is wearing my patience thin, and my master's. Where are you hiding the Mad Thunder?" The Death Wraith hissed and slapped the old President across her face. She coughed and spat blood into the Wraith's face. Craven wiped the blood from his face, cocking his head in frustration. He quickly grabbed the President's chin, squeezing roughly. "Tell me you old bitch or it's your head!" he threatened. A whimpering laugh was the only reply. Craven screamed in anger and threw the woman against the stone wall of the dungeon. "Give me the answers I seek or I'll shall violate you in ways you've never imagined" Craven whispered. When there was no response the Death Wraith let the woman go, turning to leave. The Madam President took a deep breath of relief as her tormentor exited the room.

Then, the door burst back open and Craven reappeared, wielding a long-handled sword. He held the blade up to the frightened woman's neck for a moment, bathing in her fright. Then he turned the sword over, showing her the spiked, pole-like handle. "Where do you want it?" the Wraith asked. The President screamed.

* * *

Scar tossed the dead Spawn's body to the ground effortlessly. "Well, got what we needed out of him," Scar said, "let's return to base." A few minutes later the trio of Freedom Fighters entered Crow's command room. "Vengeance" Scar said, saluting the man.

"Virtue," Crow said, returning the favor, "what news have you?"

"We managed to capture a Spawn alive and interrogate him," Scar said, "rather aggressively. He told us that the President was still alive, but he was too low of a rank to know the location."

"After all these years," Crow said, "and there's still hope after all." The man got up and began pacing around in his office. Gambit looked around confusingly.

"What's going on?" he asked.

"The President is the only person on planet Zi alive that knows the location of the Mad Thunder" Crow explained.

"What's the Mad Thunder?" Gambit asked.

"The perfect answer to the Death Saurer," Scar answered, "a Zoid capable of out-matching the Saurer in every aspect."

"But the Chaos Saurer is ten times the Zoid the Death Saurer was right?" Gambit asked.

"Yes, but the Mad Thunder is only half of our plan," Crow said, "we have another piece of the puzzle as well." Gambit moved his hands in circles as if to say "continue". "There's no time for anymore explanation Gambit," Crow said, "we have to save the Madam President or all hope for the salvation of our great planet will be lost." At that comment, the other Peace Paladins entered the room.

"What's our plan of action, sir?" Scar asked.

"Take all available forces and scour the continent," Crow commanded, "attack every known Spawn encampment and take as many high-ranking soldiers hostage as possible. Sooner or later someone will talk!"

"Whoa Crow, don't you think that's a little extreme?" Juliet asked. "You want us to launch a massive _offensive _against the Spawn? They outnumber us by way too much, we'd never survive!"

"Think this through a little more buddy" Victor suggested.

"I have thought it through," Crow barked, "and if we're ever to win this battle we have to strike hard. The President is the key, without her we're nothing. That's why the Chaos Saurer needed Necros, it had to seize the one person who might be able to stop it and it needed someone close to her. This is not a negotiation, its an order! Prepare to attack the Spawn with everything we've got!" The Peace Paladins looked at each momentarily, questioning their leader's rash decision. A quick clap of Crow's hands forced them to ignore their doubts and jump into action. "Move people, the President awaits our rescue!"

* * *

A/N: There you go, chapter 3 and the plot thickens once again. The Chapter's a little short so sorry for that, but hopefully you all liked it! Please review! 


	4. Rescue the President!

CHAPTER 4

Rescue the President!

"Gambit!" Crow yelled. The boy turned back toward the man after being ordered to leave. "Not you," Crow said, "we need to talk." Gambit sat down, Predator taking his flank and growling. "Your piloting skills, while remarkable, are far too reckless," Crow explained, "this is the second time in two days the mechanics have had to completely reassemble your Gun Sniper. Your rage gives you power, yes, but it also blinds you. It pushes you forward and holds you back all at once, it's time we learned how to harness it. Follow me."

A few minutes later, the Gun Sniper and Stealth Dragon sat side by side just outside of the mountain base. "What are we doing?" Gambit asked.

"I'm going to help you master your rage, help you learn how to use it as the ultimate weapon against the Spawn" Crow said. The Stealth Dragon hissed and opened its wings, activating its boosters and shooting into the air. Then the Dragon swooped back around and headed straight toward the Gun Sniper. Both pilots yelled for their organoids which both responded by fusing with the awaiting Zoids. Just before the Stealth Dragon had reached the Sniper Gambit's world went red and the raptor-like Zoid sprang out of the way. Crow smirked and the Dragon lashed its tail forward, catching the Sniper in its chest and throwing it back with immense force. Crow followed up the maneuver by showering the fallen Zoid in anti-Zoid bullets.

Gambit winced, but quickly recovered, the Sniper boosting to its feet and returning fire as the Stealth Dragon prepared for another swooping attack. The Wild Weasel Unit's multiple gun barrels flashed to life, the shots slamming into the Dragon. Crow's Zoid roared in pain, but flew right into the shots, using its downward momentum to slam right into its opponent. The Gun Sniper fell to the ground, the Stealth Dragon using its superior size to pin it. Gambit screamed in rage and the Sniper began tearing at the belly of the Dragon with its hardened alloy claws.

"Wrong!" Crow yelled. The Dragon poured AZ bullets down on the pinned Sniper, tearing through each arm mount. "Now focus! Focus all your rage into one attack!" Crow commanded. At first, Gambit simply ignored the command and desperately tried to lash out through his Zoid. Realizing it was futile and further struggle would result in his defeat, the boy slowly began to calm down. His world went from red to a dull gray, somehow becoming far clearer. Gambit waited patiently, his face turning from anger to a blank stare. The Stealth Dragon whipped its tail from side to side, helping keep its balance. Just as the Dragon went to shift its weight Gambit struck. Activating the Gun Sniper's boosters, Gambit shot the Zoid up, throwing the Stealth Dragon off of it. "There you go" Crow whispered.

Gambit yelled a battle cry and the top of the Gun Sniper's boosters opened up, revealing missile pods which exploded to life. Leaving a stream of white smoke, eight missiles rocketed into the Dragon, exploding on impact. Gambit followed the maneuver up by charging forward and whipping the Gun Sniper around, using its tail to smash the side of the Stealth Dragon's cockpit. The Sniper roared in bestial rage, watching its opponent fall to the ground. Next, the armless Zoid stepped on top of the enemy Zoid's head as a sign of victory. Crow smiled. The Stealth Dragon's hardened alloy tail club came out of nowhere, clashing with the backside of the Sniper and throwing it forward.

Crow's Zoid twisted and turned to face its opponent, but the Gun Sniper had nothing left, it was spent. The words "Combat System Freeze" appeared on Gambit's command screen. He sighed and waited for Predator to eject him from the cockpit. Meeting Drake and Crow on the ground, Gambit and Predator shared looks of disappointment. "No worries guys," Crow said, "you did fine. For a moment there you had it, what changed?"

"I don't know," Gambit said, "my rage just took a back seat for a minute. It was still there, but controlled and focused. Then I lost it again and you beat me." Crow patted the boy on his back and directed him back toward the base. Crow grabbed a walkie-talkie from his waist and held it to his mouth.

"Get the mechanics out here" he said.

* * *

The skies of Zi lit up with gunfire. Juliet's Raynos twisted to the side and boosted out of the way of an oncoming missile from an enemy Zabat. The pterasaur-like Zoid shrieked and opened fire with its tri-30mm beam cannons as it approached its bat-like opponent. The Zabat pulled up at the last second, trying to outmaneuver the Raynos. Juliet just smirked and easily followed the Zoid through the skies. The aerial Zoids flew between some dueling Pteras and Redlers, their shockwaves throwing the Zoids out of their way. As their speeds reached mach 2, Juliet kicked the Raynos into gear, boosting out ahead of the Zabat and maneuvering in front of it. A barrage from the Anti-Missile Defense 40mm machine guns equipped on the Raynos's tail knocked the Zabat out of the sky.

"Ace, come in" Juliet said over the intercom, Ace's face appeared in response. "How are the ground forces holding up?"

On the ground, the Green Horn roared and charged into a Godos, easily tossing the small framed Zoid to the side with its Crasher Horn. "Everything is going according to plan Juliet, my sensors indicate a significant number advantage on the ground" Ace reported. Suddenly, a line of enemy Iron Kongs broke through the ranks and charged the Green Horn, opening fire with their shoulder-mounted 60mm gatling guns. The Green Horn stopped momentarily, nearly pinned down by the enemy fire, before charging right toward them. Every gun muzzle on the Horn flashed as shots sprayed from its weapons, pounding the Kongs. The first few immediately fell from the fire, but the others managed to survive the assault, watching as the Green Horn closed in.

Ace yelled a battle cry and the Horn lowered its head, preparing to impale the first Iron Kong it saw. The gorilla-type Zoid bellowed and pounded its chest with its fists before reaching out to grab the oncoming Green Horn. The two grappled for a moment before Ace's Zoid maneuvered under the Kong's reach and struck it in the stomach. With enormous strength, the Green Horn tossed the Kong into its teammate, knocking both Zoids out immediately. The last Iron Kong hesitated as the Horn turned to face it. A fatal mistake. The Horn charged forward, blowing a hole into the Kong's chest with its weapons and finishing it off with a Crasher Horn to the belly.

The large encampment the Resistance had attacked now began to falter and Ace and the ground forces seized the moment, pushing them back even further. Countless Spawn-controlled Zoids fell, slain by the opposition. In the air, Juliet and a flock of Storm Sworders closed in on the final Black Redler, surrounding it from all sides. Juliet opened fire, striking the Redler's right wing and sending it plummeting to the ground. The Storm Sworders swooped down and took turns cutting it into pieces. Juliet watched as Ace and the ground forces finished off the final enemy below, a Zaber Fang.

Ace took a deep breath of relief and opened the Horn's cockpit, jumping out and running to the wreckage of the Zaber Fang. He busted open the cockpit of the enemy Zoid and drug the wounded Spawn out of it. "Tell me what I want to know or I slay you where you lie" Ace threatened. The Spawn, a zombified child, was dressed in uniform and had many "badges" decorating him, signifying importance. Upon closer inspection, Ace was disgusted to see that the badges were human body parts. The Spawn weakly opened its mouth and began to talk.

* * *

Elsewhere, the Special Forces, led by Victor silently snuck into a small Spawn base on the outskirts of where New Helic City had once been. The Attack Arachnid was followed by a pair of Leomasters, three Helcats in camouflage and a Snipe Master waiting in the hills for support. A spotlight desperately searched the ground all around the base, the Spawn being on high alert after the attack on the encampment Juliet and Ace had taken over.

"Gabriel," Victor said, "you guys ready?"

Just outside of the base the midnight black Dibison pawed the ground, anxious for battle. Behind it, a squad of Genosaurers awaited his command. "You know it" Gabriel said.

"Commence attack!" Victor commanded. A shot from the hidden Snipe Master pierced the night air, slamming into the tower that held the searchlight and blowing it in half. The Dibison shook itself and began charging golden energy in its cannons, the Genosaurers following on queue by locking down their feet and bending forward. The Dibison groaned as the Megalo-Max fired, streaming forward and breaking into separate beams which rained down on the Spawn base. The Genosaurers fired their Charged Particle Guns, the blue and purple energy destroying numerous command tents and bunkers.

The Leomasters charged forward, turning on their powerful shields as enemy Rev Raptors opened fire. The modified Shield Ligers rammed the enemy Zoids and knocked them to the ground, finishing them off in different ways. Victor bombarded an oncoming Gordos with anti-Zoid bullets, cutting through the stegosaur-like Zoid's thick armor. The enemy Zoid moved to counterattack but was shot from out of nowhere, falling to the ground in a heap. Victor was glad they had brought the Snipe Master. Just then another siege from Gabriel and his forces fell upon the base, filling it with flames and carnage.

A single Zoid emerged from the wreckage, its familiar form illuminated by the flames all around it. "Gabriel, it's Craven, fire at coordinates AA-09!" Victor yelled. The Psychosaurer boosted forward, charging up the Max Charged Particle Beam as it went. A roar from beside it signified the approach of the Leomasters as they jumped between the Saurer and the Attack Arach. The Max CPG fired in a blaze of red and purple energy, but uselessly slammed into the anti-CPG shields of the Leomasters.

"You fools can't stop me!" Craven yelled. The Psychosaurer viciously tore at the shields with its blade-like pincers until they finally faded. Next, the Saurer boosted between them and began to attack the Ligers at close range. Beams of golden energy carefully maneuvered around the Leomasters and clashed with the Saurer, Gabriel scoring a direct hit. Craven's Zoid roared defiantly as it tried to shake off the attack, then its cockpit slid open. The Death Wraith held a frightened President, the woman bloody with wounds and fighting with every last ounce of strength she had. "Don't fire!" Craven yelled demandingly.

"Cease fire, wait for my command!" Victor ordered. The Resistance paused for a moment and the tension became razor thin. "What do you want Craven?"

"Simple fool," Craven said, "I want the Mad Thunder, I know what you idiots have up your sleeves. My master won't allow you to win that easily. Now call back your forces or the Madam President dies!" The Death Wraith unsheathed a small dagger and held it to the woman's neck.

"You're bluffing, you need her alive just as much as we do!" Victor yelled.

"On the contrary," Craven cackled, "without the Mad Thunder your plan will never work! The President is the only one who knows the location of it, I need her for nothing! However, to obtain such as power as the Thunder would please my master greatly and he has similar plans as Crow."

"Prepare to fire on the Psychosaurer!" Victor ordered. The pilot in the Snipe Master carefully began aiming his shot. Craven laughed mockingly and playfully slid his knife across the President's neck, careful not to actually harm her. The act ignited Victor's fuse and the Attack Arachnid sprang forward. "Fire!" Victor commanded. The Snipe Master's tail-mounted AZ144mm sniper cannon flashed and fired, the shot slamming into the cockpit of the Saurer. Craven gasped, momentarily releasing the President as he tried to balance. The woman dove out of the cockpit. "Gotcha!" Victor yelled, the pinchers of the Attack Arach snapping closed and cutting through the President's dress, holding her midair. "Retreat!" Victor commanded.


	5. Uncovering the Truth

A/N: Sorry about the long wait for this chapter, I had some family problems that needed to be addressed and a few days of writer's block. I also apologize if for some reason the chapter doesn't turn out very good.

CHAPTER 5

Uncovering the Truth

Craven entered the dark depths of the Undercity below the ruins of Guygalos, walking into a large room lit only by a few ceremony candles. The Death Wraith pulled back his hood and bowed in homage to the unholy leviathan that stood before him. "Master," he said, "everything has gone to plan. What are your next orders?" The candles flickered in an omnipresent wind and in a flash Craven was staring right into the face of Chaos itself.

_We wait my loyal servant, we wait_ a sinister voice said inside his head. _Now that the President is under the protection of the enemy she will be more willing to speak the truth about the location of the Mad Thunder. After that, we will uncover the Great One and commence with the Fusion ceremony._

Craven smiled wickedly at that comment. "You are a wise and powerful master," the Death Wraith said, "but what about the Sentry?" The Chaos Saurer let loose a low growl in response, making Craven shudder in fear.

_The Sentry is not important as long as we capture the Mad Thunder before our enemies_, the Chaos Saurer said, _and that will go to plan, won't it? _Craven quickly bowed.

"Of course master, of course" Craven said.

* * *

The Special Forces met with a unit of guard Zoids a few miles outside of the main base, the new arrivals forming a protective circle around the Forces. Victor wasn't surprised at how careful Crow was being, his longtime friend had been increasingly paranoid over the years. As the guards led them to the base, Victor turned to the President behind him. "We're arriving now Madam President," he explained, "when we get you to safety my leader will request an audience I'm sure. Are you feeling up to the task?"

"I've waited ten years for a few nights of decent sleep," the old woman said, "I guess I can wait a few more hours."

"Vengeance will be pleased to hear that" Victor said as the Attack Arach crawled through the open entrance into the base. The Special Forces unit was met by a few more escorts which led them to the safest section of the entire base, the personal quarters. There, Victor helped the President out of the cockpit and bowed before her in respect. "Madam President, meet the Paladin of Vengeance, Crow."

"Madam President, thank you for meeting with me" Crow said, bowing quickly.

"Thank you for the rescue Vengeance," the President said, "its good to see some real people."

"If you don't mind Madam, I have a few questions" Crow explained.

"I'm sure I can accommodate your curiosity, what would you like to know?" the President asked.

"The location of the Great One, the Mad Thunder" Crow said.

"I've been asked that question countless times over the last ten years, and remained silent out of homage to my people," the woman said, "and now you ask the same thing of me as my tormenter. My silence brought unimaginable torture and unbearable pain, but surely now I am safe. The answer you seek lies in the question itself my child. I am of course speaking of the Thunder islands, off the west coast."

"The Mad Thunder is held there?" Crow asked.

"The Great One rests there, yes," the President said, "buried under the leagues of the sea. I wish you well in your affairs my faithful rescuer. Now, if you don't mind, I'd like to get some sleep." The old woman pushed past Crow, striding toward the personal quarters with as much elegance as she could.

"Thank you ma'am, have a good night's sleep" Crow said. The President waved in response. Victor leaned up close to Crow at his request. "Prepare the excavation team and begin sending out the Navy," Crow said, "and send for Gambit and Nicholas." Victor nodded and turned to leave. The Great One would soon see the light of day once again, but that left one other piece of the puzzle unsolved, the Sentry.

* * *

Gambit and Nicholas, flanked by Predator, entered Crow's office with high hopes. "You called for us sir?" Nicholas asked, running his fingers through his recently gelled hair.

"Yes, thank you for coming men," Crow said, "I have good news. The President just minutes ago provided me with some pleasing information, the location of the Thunder itself."

"That's great news!" Nicholas exclaimed. Gambit just listened on in curiosity.

"As commander of our Naval Forces, you will lead a defense force to protect the excavation team Nicholas" Crow said.

"It would be an honor sir" Nicholas returned. "Shall I begin preparations at once?"

"Yes, thank you for meeting with me" Crow said and watched as his fellow Paladin exited the room.

"Why did you send for me?" Gambit asked.

"Because whether or not you know it, the fate of Zi may very well rest of your shoulders" Crow explained.

"Is this a joke?" Gambit asked.

"No, I'm not kidding at all," Crow said, "you're one of the only people left on the planet that knows where the Sentry rests."

"The Sentry?" Gambit looked at his leader, puzzled.

"The guardian of Planet Zi, brought forth to vanquish any evil that might threaten the Republic," Crow said, "the Ultrasaurus."

"I've never even heard of any Sentry" Gambit said.

"Oh, but you have," Crow began, "after all, your parents were the head of the team that buried it." Gambit's interest piqued at that comment. "That's right Gambit, I never saved you just because you were in trouble. I had other motives behind it. Your parents also were not killed in a random attack, the Spawn slaughtered them to keep them quiet. Your father, an ex-Paladin named Herc, retired from Zoid battling when his Double Sworder was destroyed. After that, he married your mother, a famous research scientist specializing in ancient Zoids of the past. They dug up the remains of the original Ultrasaurus and managed to salvage its core, though its body was surely lost. Together, your parents rebuilt the ancient guardian, with improved armor and weaponry. Then they hid it in an undisclosed location, I believe traces of your scattered past may hold the key to bringing the Ultrasaurus back to life."

"My parents never told me the location, this is the first I've even heard of the Sentry, how can I help?" Gambit asked.

"Your mother was a caring woman, she would've sang to you right?" Crow suggested. Gambit nodded. "Does any song in particular come to mind?" Gambit rubbed his chin in deep thought.

"There's a Zoid down below, that could make the whole world shake," Gambit sang, "and it lies beneath-"

"Windeen Lake, of course!" Crow exclaimed. "Thank you, you've done the Resistance a great favor today."

"Hold on," Gambit said, "you mean that if I wasn't who I am, you'd never have saved me?"

"That's not how it is," Crow said, "I tracked you down and went after you. It was just an unfortunate accident that led to the Spawn attacking you." Gambit glared across the room at his rescuer in suspicion.

"Fair enough, but what do you want the Sentry and the Great One for?" Gambit asked.

"Alone, both are of impressive power," Crow explained, "but imagine if they could combine. Become a single entity. They would become a being capable of matching the Chaos Saurer in strength, or maybe even surpass it!"

"So you're planning on combining the two?" Gambit asked. Crow nodded. "What if your little escapade fails?"

"Than all hope for the Resistance is washed down the drain," Crow said, pointing below his office, "and all those people down there will die. I cannot allow that to happen." Gambit looked over at Predator.

"Ready to save the world buddy?" he asked. A low mechanical growl was his response. "You're right, we shouldn't mettle with the Powers of Old." Gambit rose to his feet.

"Where are you going?" Crow asked.

"I for one wish you good luck, but I'm a person who stays true to his roots," Gambit said, "your plan is just as much of an abomination as the Chaos Saurer. You cannot guarantee absolute control of the powers that be. I believe that if nobody else can get something done, do it yourself." At that, Gambit and his organoid left the room and the leader of the Resistance. Crow stared out the window and watched as the Gun Sniper climbed out of the mountain base and disappeared into the world outside. The Paladin of Vengeance sighed and mourned for the loss of the boy, but then again, he truly had no further need for him.

The Gun Sniper roared into the horizon as it set toward the sun as it fell to the rising night sky. Gambit looked down at the radar screen of his Zoid, making sure no spies had been sent to follow his movements. He wished the Resistance well, but could not in good faith follow Crow. He sat back in his seat and sighed as the Sniper entered a swirling sandstorm. The winds picked up and tossed the desert in all directions, blinding Gambit's sight. His sensors blared a small, ringing alarm, causing him to look down in response. The heat signature of an approaching Zoid had set off the alarm and Gambit began tensing up as it came nearer and nearer.

The wind died down all at once, letting the sand die down as the Zoid came into sight. The black and red mechanical beast roared at the sight of the Gun Sniper. Gambit's Zoid roared back a challenge. The enemy Zoid resembled a spinosaur, with a prominent spine coming from its back and a sleek, dinosaur-like body. "Well, well, well," an undead voice said, "a Freedom Fighter huh? I was looking for a good victim."

"And just who are you?" Gambit asked.

"My name is Jack, commander of the Nightstrike unit," the Spawn said, "now get out of my way or be destroyed."

"I'm afraid I can't do that" Gambit said. The Dark Spiner growled.

"Then die you foolish bastard!" Jack yelled. The Spiner charged forward, closing in on the Sniper using its ion boosters. The Gun Sniper unloaded a few rounds at its enemy before jumping aside and boosting around its opponent. The Dark Spiner turned, met by the raking claws of the Sniper as Gambit's world went red. In blind fury, the Gun Sniper tore viciously at its opponent, stripping the side armor of the Spiner. Jack growled and boosted his Zoid backward. When the Sniper went to follow, the Spiner whipped its tail around, knocking its foe to the ground. Next, the Spiner locked down its feet and bent forward. Its tail vents opened and a gun barrel extended from its mouth. A cloud of charged particles formed as the Spiner prepared the Charged Particle Gun.

The Gun Sniper sprang to its feet and boosted to the side just as the Spiner fired its ultimate weapon. The Charged Particle Gun blasted toward the Sniper, missing it by inches. The ensuing shockwave knocked the small framed Zoid into the air. Taking careful aim, Jack fired a shot from the Dark Spiner's AZ144mm cannon. The shot exploded into the Sniper's chest, blowing a massive hole in it before it fell to the ground. The severely wounded Zoid gasped as its opponent towered over it. "Death is only the beginning, you arrogant fool! Now suffer!" Jack yelled. Gambit calmed down, preparing to meet his end. A sudden growl from Predator and the Gun Sniper rose to its feet in one last defiant attack. Looking on in surprise, Gambit's world began turning gray once again.

The Sniper bit into the shoulder blade of the Dark Spiner, its victim roaring in pain. Next, Gambit's Zoid leaned to the side and opened fire with its Wild Weasel Unit. Craters appeared in the Spiner's chest, damaging its armor greatly. The Gun Sniper then boosted over the top of its foe, tearing the Spiner's spine apart as it went. Gambit turned his Zoid around and opened its missile launchers, firing a few rockets toward his enemy. The projectiles collided with the Spiner's cockpit, blowing open a massive section of it. The Gun Sniper collapsed as Jack crawled from the wreckage of his Zoid.

"I will have my revenge!" he yelled, disappearing in a flash of black energy.

Predator landed roughly on the ground, opening his chest and watching as Gambit crawled out. Then the organoid turned back into a bolt of maroon energy and slammed into the nearly destroyed Gun Sniper. "What are you doing?" Gambit asked. A crystalline box of energy formed all around the carcass of the Zoid as it disappeared inside. "What does this mean? Predator, what's going on?"


	6. Descent

CHAPTER 6

Descent

Gambit sat patiently just outside the evolution cocoon before him, gently bringing a cup of warm tea to his lips and taking a sip. Steam rose from the cup, ascending slowly into the starry sky above. The sound of metal crunching and gears grinding in the distance no longer scared him, neither did the threat of death. He'd been played for a fool, used as an object of amusement by the one person he thought to be a true friend. He had almost looked up to Crow as a father figure, someone who would always protect and teach him.

The metallic noises got closer and closer, causing Gambit's pulse to quicken. The faint light of the moon was suddenly eclipsed, a shrill shadow falling over the boy's fire. He rested his free hand over the belt he wore around his waist, grasping the hilt of the pistol that rested there as the sound of a cockpit opening hissed in his ears. Footsteps approached him from behind, coming ever closer with each passing second. His fingers twitched at the want to draw the weapon, but he resisted the urge as best he could. Maybe it was Crow, coming to save him once again. He felt a hand slide up his back and come to rest on his shoulder. He took a deep breath before slightly turning his head to see if he recognized the hand.

Rotten, putrid flesh squeezed his shoulder roughly, and a faint cackle was heard from above him. Gambit whirled around, drawing his pistol and aiming it at the new arrival. The Spawn was Jack, the pilot from before, his blood red eyes shining brightly in the shadow of a squad of Zoids standing behind him. A horrible, cracked voice emerged from his cursed lips. "I told you I would have my revenge," the Spawn said, "meet the Nightstrike unit."

Gambit looked over the Zoids that stood behind him and his foe. A pair of heavily modified Guysacks flanked a stolen Royal Zaber Fang. The Guysacks were both pitch black in color, with dark blue cockpits and distinct symbols consisting of a sword stuck in a star painted on their claws. They were each equipped with a massive cannon on their backs, supported on either side by a pair of high performance boosters. Gambit knew the cannons to be the Spawn-bred Z-Breakers, roughly AZ230mm in caliber and built to be fired from underground, on top of the ground or underwater.

The Zaber Fang was a dark purple, with a lime green cockpit and the same sword in star symbol that seemed to mark them as the same unit. It was equipped with a pair of twin heavy 100mm laser repeaters, as well as a CP-02 Flight Pack and the standard weapons found on any normal Zaber. Gambit kept his gun aimed steadily at the head of his rival, not even flinching at the overwhelming show of firepower from the Nightstrike unit.

"Brave one, aren't you?" Jack cackled. Gambit's face remained serious. "We're here for the evolved Gun Sniper, to replace my Spiner that you decimated."

"Well you can't have it" Gambit said solemnly. Another hideous laugh came from the Spawn.

"You're not in any position to negotiate, the Sniper and the organoid belong to me now," Jack said, placing his hand over the barrel of Gambit's pistol. "Besides, you know that silly weapon won't damage me." The sound of a gun shot erupted through the night and Gambit winced in the after effects of pulling the trigger. The hole blown open in Jack's hand was quickly covered with a whole new layer of undead flesh. Jack pulled Gambit by the barrel of the pistol and slammed his fist into the boy's face roughly.

Gambit fell to his knees, clenching an open cut in his forehead in agony. "Take him away," Jack ordered, "and prepare to capture the Sniper when it emerges."

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

The Thunder Islands were perhaps the most beautiful places left on Zi, virtually untouched by the influence of the Spawn and their insidious leaders. Waves crashed against white sand shores, breaking and receding back into the sea at a moments notice. Crow gazed out at the deep blue ocean, watching as the wind controlled each and every wave, curling them to fit its needs. Nature was more powerful than any Zoid in the world, and today, he and the Resistance would have to fight it to uncover the Great One in all its glory.

Beyond the churning waves, a few miles outside of the island Crow stood on, the Navy worked tirelessly, searching for any sign of the Mad Thunder. At the head of the pack was Nicholas, in his Hammerhead. The shark-like Zoid moved with a choreographed elegance through the deep sea, its tail propelling it forward with each wave from side to side. A voice crackled onto his intercom, one he knew very well. "Report status" Crow ordered.

"No luck yet Vengeance, unit 32 picked up some odd aquatic sound waves from their sector but it turned out to be an underwater volcano" Nicholas said.

"Any signs of the enemy?" Crow asked.

"All clear down here, how's it looking up there Juliet?" Nicholas asked.

Far above, in the skies, the ocean blue Raynos flew circles around the main perimeter of the search squad. "Nothing yet, but I'll keep you updated" she said. Behind the Raynos, an entire guard unit of Storm Sworders kept a watchful eye over her as she transmitted data to them.

Back underwater, a new voice clicked onto Nicholas's intercom. "Sir, this is Corporal Douglas Ingram of the Sea Dogs Unit" the voice said.

"Report" Nicholas commanded.

"Sir, we've discovered a large rock formation in sector 5-MT," the Corporal explained, "maybe you should take a look sir."

"Roger that, heading your way" Nicholas said. The Hammerhead shifted its course, flanked by a pair of Warsharks on either side, heading toward the aforementioned sector. A unit of Sinkers met up with the Paladin, quickly taking up the main guard position.

"It's just over this reef formation here sir" Douglas said. Nicholas peered over the bed of reefs and looked down into the massive valley beyond them. Far below, a single, oddly shaped hill of rocks rested. "Our radars are picking up a faint source of heat in the middle of the hill sir, is it the Thunder?"

"I don't know, but we're not going to stand here and wait around," Nicholas answered, "bring in the excavation team."

Crow watched as hundreds of massive transport Zoids, resembling giant crawfish, charged past him, descending into the sea. The Dragoon Nests were each equipped with special drilling parts or lasers over their claws, made especially for digging through even the toughest of rock. The man beamed in admiration of his plan, but one thing poked and prodded at his mind. Where were Craven and the Spawn?

o0o0o0o0o0o0

Gambit moaned as he was thrown into the wall of his containment cell, blood pouring from his head wound as it was opened up once again upon impact. Jack let loose a final villainous cackle before he turned and left Gambit alone in the cell, or so he thought.

"What're you in for?" a voice asked, piercing the silent darkness and cutting into Gambit's ears. Gambit looked around in frustration, unable to see anything but the faint light coming from outside his cell. The shadows all around him seemed to move even closer, pinning him in a corner of despair and sorrow.

"Being too good a pilot I guess" Gambit answered. "Who and where are you?" he asked suspiciously.

"Who I am is unimportant, and I'm about five feet to your left on the top bunk of a bed" the voice answered. The voice was old, and torn. It sounded like that of a very battle-hardened elder. Gambit felt around in the darkness, finding the bottom bunk of the bed and slowly crawling onto it.

"Why are you here?" Gambit asked the darkness. A sigh found his ears.

"My life is one of shame and disgrace, I failed my family and was left for dead by my friends," the voice said. "I ran, unable to bare the burden I carried on my shoulders. Until they caught me. I've been here ever since, for nearly ten years now I've sat in the darkness and pondered my own existence. Glad to have some company finally."

"Can I at least ask where you're from?" asked Gambit.

"Guygalos, before the Chaos Saurer turned it to rubble and killed the Emperor" came the answer.

"Did you fight the Spawn?" Gambit probed.

"I was always more of a scientist than a warrior, but yes, I have seen battle against the evil that reigns over this land" the voice said. Gambit grabbed his chin and thought hard. Why did this man's past sound so damn familiar?

o0o0o0o0o0o

"Vengeance, my radar's picking up a pair of transport Zoids heading right for us!" Juliet exclaimed. "Did you call for a pair of Hammer Kaizers?"

"No, fire at will Juliet, and good luck" Crow said. Juliet smiled and the Raynos swooped around, heading for a pair of humongous shadows descending from the clouds. The Storm Sworders followed suit, quickly coming up alongside the Raynos and preparing for combat.

"What are your orders ma'am?" a young voice asked.

"Destroy those Kaizers by any means necessary Sergeant" Juliet ordered.

"Yes ma'am, men, attack!" The Storm Sworders boosted past the Raynos, charging through the air at full speed. The pterosaur-like Zoids activated their blades, the weapons emerging from concealment inside the wings of the Sworders. Golden energy began coursing through the blades, cutting through the air effortlessly. The first Hammer Kaizer came fully into view just as the Sworders closed in on it.

The enormous, whale-like transport Zoid let loose a low groan as it broke the safety of the cloud cover. It looked more like a bloated Hammerhead than a transport Zoid, with a pair of hammers adorning its head. Small latches opened all along it, with random Zoids standing, waiting to fire upon the approaching Storm Sworders. Juliet opened fire with her tri 30mm laser cannons, the shots slamming into a Rev Raptor and blowing off its leg.

The saurian type Zoid fell forward, off its platform and into the unforgiving sea below as first blood was shed. The Storm Sworders boosted along either side of the aerial tyrant, their blades cutting through the Zoid's thick armor and its defenders alike. The Kaizer groaned once again as a trail of explosions followed in the wake of the Sworders and the transport Zoid began plummeting instead of descending toward the ocean. "Target neutralized, heading for the remaining bogie" the Sergeant's voice reported.

"Good work boys, I've got your backs" Juliet said. The Sworders cut through the skies and toward the remaining Hammer, twin stream lines left in their wake. The Raynos climbed to full speed, just barely managing to keep pace with its allies. The last Kaizer performed the same maneuver of its fallen friend, opening up hundreds of latches in an effort to defend itself. The Sworders danced through a hail of gunfire from the transport's defense units. A stray shot slammed into one of their wings and the other cried in vengeance as the pilot ejected and the Sworder burst into flame.

Juliet rocketed past the ejected pilot and toward the Kaizer, opening fire once again. Small streams of explosions erupted where her shots tore into the enormous Zoid, causing minimal amounts of damage. Using the same strategy as before, the Storm Sworders broke formation to either side of the Kaizer and charged their blades. In the blink of an eye, the second Hammer Kaizer began its fall to the sea.

"Both targets destroyed sir" Juliet said over the intercom. Crow watched from the shore as the first Hammer Kaizer hit the water, a massive circle of waves thrown in the air in the impact. He could swear he saw the Zoid opening its mouth before it disappeared under the water.

"Don't be to sure about that just yet" Crow said, pulling out a pair of binoculars. His worst fears were realized as he watched the second hit the ocean. The Kaizer's mouth opened and in a flash, hundreds of aquatic Zoids began pouring out. Crow pulled off his binoculars and ran toward the Stealth Dragon behind him, pulling his walkie-talkie to his lips. "Nicholas, prepare for combat!"

o0o0o0o0o

A/N: There you go, a new chapter and man did I work hard to get this one out. I've been stuck in writer's block for quite a while now, but I'll try to get the next chapter out soon.


End file.
